


Here Comes Santa Claus

by AlbaLark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Secret Santa, Snape LDWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaLark/pseuds/AlbaLark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rita wants, Rita gets. ::g::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 12/25/2010 at the LJ Community Snape LDWS Secret Santa Exchange for featherxquill.
> 
> I hope this fits the bill, Feather! Undying gratitude to AtDelphi and KellyChambliss, the beta Dream Team, who not only helped me do the impossible and fit this into 250 words, but made it even better in the process. I ♥ you both to pieces. :-D

‘Come,’ he’d said, and damned if she didn’t want to. She strode toward his desk as he covered parchments with enough red ink to look almost festive. What was it about this man? She could have anyone she wanted, but when he looked down his hooked nose at her with thinly-veiled contempt, her knees went weak. That simply wouldn’t do.

His refusal to look at her played right into her hands -- a quick twist of her wand, and he was bound to his chair. His mouth opened as his head whipped round, no doubt to cut her with that bladed tongue, but he stopped dead when he saw her.

His jaw slack, he took in her black stilettos and then moved his eyes slowly up her stocking-encased legs to the indecently short fur-trimmed red skirt topped with matching corset.

It was a full minute before he made it to the jaunty Santa hat.

Rita pushed the papers from his desk and crossed her legs primly as she sat, relishing the strangled gasp that showed he'd seen what she wasn’t wearing underneath. Her mouth curled into a feral smile.

“The teasing is over, Severus. It’s Yule, and I deserve a gift for my patience.”

The lust burning in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Slowly, she uncrossed her legs and hooked her heels through the arms of his chair. “Let’s see if my present can earn his unwrapping,” she said. And pushed his head down.


End file.
